During magnetic resonance measurements conducted with a magnetic resonance apparatus, loud operating noises which are unpleasant for a patient are produced as a result of an interaction between a gradient coil unit and a main magnet of a magnetic resonance apparatus. In this situation design-related gaps and/or free spaces between the main magnet and the gradient coil unit and/or the gradient coil unit and a radio-frequency coil unit radiate and/or conduct the loud operating noises to the outside.
In order to reduce said noise nuisance for the patient it is known to arrange between the gradient coil unit and a housing cover of the magnetic resonance apparatus a noise protection unit which has a noise-insulating effect. With such a solution a noise-insulating element is used to cover in particular design-related gaps and/or free spaces between the main magnet and the gradient coil unit and/or the gradient coil unit and the radio-frequency coil unit which cause in particular an emission of noise externally.
For this purpose it is known to use as noise-insulating elements an insulating foam which is mounted, in particular glued, on the housing cover which is formed by an insert funnel of the magnetic resonance apparatus and is installed on the gradient coil unit in conjunction with the installation of the housing cover. However, said noise-insulating elements have the disadvantage that cables and/or water hoses, for example, and/or additional components, such as, for example, mounting plates, between the gradient coil unit and the housing cover can result in undesirable openings between the insulating foam and a side of the magnet that is to be covered. This leads to inadequate noise protection. However, these openings cannot be seen from outside because the installation is performed in conjunction with the housing cover.
Also provided on a magnetic resonance apparatus is noise protection whereby an insulating foam is mounted onto bolts that are welded onto a main magnet. However, noise-emitting areas are only inadequately sealed off by the insulating foam, with the result that only unsatisfactory noise protection is achieved. A further disadvantage is that an additional assembly or installation step is required in which the bolts have to be welded in one onto the main magnet using a template.